Map:Crossing
Documentation * Urban Terror Level * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Title : ut_crossing Filename : ut4_crossing.pk3 Author : MasHeeN Date : 03/09/2007 E-mail address : MasHeeN@blueyonder.co.uk Homepage URL : http://www.masheen.net/crossing -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Revised Build for OOB MOB -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Localised all files, renamed some shaders, updated the lighting to meet overbright requirements. Closed off some small areas for gametypes 4 and 5. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Level Description * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It is 1980. On a cold evening in the USSR, an industrial area holds more secrets than it wishes to disclose, but someone has been searching. Vital documents are missing that prove the existance of this, much denied, processing system. The foriegn agents must be found and stopped at all costs! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Single Player : No Gamemodes : FFA, TP DM, TP Survivor, Follow the Leader, CAH, Bomb Suggested player load : 8-16 New Textures : Yes New Sounds : Yes New Models : Yes -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Construction * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Map Base : New Map Prefabs used : Mapobjects used : Defcon_tree by SID Lada by Omita Russian tgb11 by BeardMonkey Russian Kamaz trucks by BeardMonkey diesel generator by BeardMonkey Editor used : GTK Radiant 1.2.11 Other utilities used : The usual, particularly YDNAR q3map2 2.55 (http://shaderlab.com) Surface Inspector by {TRIAD}cry4dawn Known Bugs : Bots do not appear to be affected by the "trigger_only" flag. This means the bots will effect the operation of the central train. Bots have been removed for this reason. Compile machine : AMD Athlon 64 2000 1Gb BSP time : ? sec VIS time : ? sec RAD time : ? sec Total Brushes : 7085 (approx) DM spawns : 12 TP spawns : 102 CAH capturepoints : 6 Locations : 34 hmm. does that work ? Haven't updated these stats in ages. Sorry. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * OTHER LEVELS BY THE AUTHOR * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- : Eagle - By MasHeeN - (ut_eagle.pk3) : Eagle - By MasHeeN - (ut_eagle_30.pk3) : Crossing - By MasHeeN - (ut_crossing_30.pk3) : Ambush - By MasHeeN - (ut_ambush.pk3) : Some Doom levels, Doom2 levels, Quake levels, Q3Arena and Q3TeamArena levels, but none as public release. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * CREDITS * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The usual - Silicon Ice Development (http://www.silicon-ice.com) And also - Omita: Great models as always and he is such a busy man. Top. (http://www.omita.com) BeardMonkey: More great models. This boy is good... and fast. Thanks BM (http://monkeyism.no-ip.com/) Invis: ut automotive - very useful for ideas and reference. (http://www.s8s.info/) Ydnar: q3map2 2.54 (http://shaderlab.com) Skybox by Justin Fisher (Skyboxes: http://quake.stuff.gen.nz) Thnom: for still only having 56k connection DickDastardly: for his help, advice and general brummie demeanor. Dragonne: for his help and advise. MadHarver: for his interest and ideas. All the play testers: thanks for your time. The W.R.A.N clan members: Dugster, Madfoot, Riley, Numbenator, Gibbons The lovely Johnson: and her womanly ways * COPYRIGHT / PERMISSIONS * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Authors MAY NOT use this level as a base to build additional levels. This map MAY NOT be sold, or in any other way turn into profit for any other person than the author. This map MAY be distributed on any media as long as this media is distributed freely without anyone having to pay for it. This level is designed for the Quake 3 Total Conversion "Urban Terror" and is not to be used, replicated or edited for any other Mod, Total Conversion, Game or Game Engine. Category:Standard Maps